Rise of the Vampire Queen
by moonlite1894
Summary: What if everything you cherished was taken from you without warning? Who do you turn to when betrayal hits so close to home? Marceline knows. She knows all too well. Do NOT own AT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, guys...trying a new series here. Hopefully you will enjoy this interpretation of Marceline's vampire origin!**

Marceline released a sigh of boredom as she walked down the hall of her dad's mansion. Her life here was less adventurous than it was a few years ago. She missed roaming the war-ravaged city on the "surface" as she heard the other demons call it. She enjoyed searching through the remains with Simon, her only true friend after the bombs dropped. He took responsibility over her after he found her in the middle of an unrecognizable city. She stopped and looked out of a huge window in the hall. She looked out over the Nightosphere, fire shooting up from various places. The atmosphere was hazy with a ghastly red fog and the only light came from the fire pillars. She watched a group of underlings fight over a rotting carcass. She turned up her nose and continued down the hall. She stopped once again in front of a small picture on the wall.

Her father stared back at her, a younger version of herself smiling in front of him. Off to the side, a beautiful woman with long onyx hair smiled at the two. Marceline smiled sadly and ran her fingers over her mother's image. Although the memory of her was vague, Marceline treasured the ones that were clear. She remembered falling on the sidewalk trying to beat her father in a race. The scrape was small, but to her young self, it was like a fatal wound. Her father simply stared down at her, telling her to tough it out. Her mother ran out and cradled her. She gently kissed the scrape and smiled down at her.

_"Don't worry, baby. Mommy's here, everything is okay."_

Marceline wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. She missed her mother, but a small part of her hated her. _'You said everything would be okay, but you leave me like that.'_ Her gaze fell from her mother's smiling face. Memories of that horrible day flooded her mind.

When the first bomb dropped, her mother snatched her up and ran to the basement. She removed a pile of old boxes from the wall, revealing a weird smiling face. She threw a cartoon of bug milk on it and shouted an incantation. The wall cracked open, shaking the entire house. The crack widened and red smoke poured from it. From the other side, her father appeared. "What is it?"

Her mother scooped her up and passed her to her father. "Mommy?"

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry honey, everything will be fine."

A loud rumble from outside rattled the house. Chunks of the upper floor began falling around them. Her mother pushed her father away from the portal as it began to close. Marceline squirmed in her father's arms. "Wait, Mommy! Daddy, grab her, she's going to get hurt!" She looked up at her father. He simply stared at the woman before him, her tears not affecting him.

Her mother stepped back. "I love you, Marcy. Don't ever forget that."

Marceline began crying. "Mommy, no…please…" The portal slammed shut. "MOMMY!"

Marceline shook her head. Crying over memories was for the weak. At least that is what her father kept telling her. A few months after the bombs dropped, her father took her back to the upper world. She couldn't recognize any of the smoldering and crumpled buildings. He led her to what was left of their home. He jumped down into the exposed basement. Overstepping rubble, he made his way over to the one wall still intact. As he approached it, the familiar smiling face glowed. She watched as he inspected the wall, feeling around it. With a small nod, he raised his arm and smashed the wall to pieces.

Marceline shook in fear of her father. He turned and, in a single bound, jumped to her side. He glared harshly down at her, making her feel insignificant. "This…" He gestured towards the destroyed home. "…isn't something to cry over. You are the daughter of the ruler of the Nightoshpere. It's about time you started acting like it."

Her eyes began watering. "B-but Daddy, Mommy's…"

The atmosphere around her father turned deathly. "NO CRYING!" His voice resonated throughout the destroyed city. She backed away, tears falling steadily. He calmed himself and began walking away. "Perhaps a few days alone here will convince you of that." In a flash, a portal opened and he disappeared behind it.

Marceline stood there in silence and shock. "D-daddy?" She began walking down the street. "Daddy?"

Marceline growled and kicked the wall. She hated thinking about her father abandoning her like that. She hated the fact that Simon had to find her and care for her because he wouldn't. She hated when he showed up a few years later to bring her back here. Most of all, she hated that Simon had let her go. She sighed, composed herself, and continued walking down the hall._ 'Well, at least he's trying now.'_

She came to a large door leading to the dining hall. As she reached for the door, she heard a loud, menacing laugh. Her eyes narrowed at the door, as if glaring through it. _'What is HE doing here?'_ She leaned forward and placed her ear against the door.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see the day that Hunson Abadeer, the fearsome leader of the Nightosphere, came begging to a lowly vampire like myself." Marceline's stomach turned at the sound of his voice.

"Don't be mistaken." She could hear the smirk her father was giving. "I beg no one. I am simply offering you a chance to stay in my good graces."

The room fell silent. The two beings behind the door stared each other down, the atmosphere filling with rage and killing intent. Goosebumps ran up her arm. Chair legs scraped across the floor. A low chuckle made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. "I'm glad to see that the human woman didn't take away your intimidating nature. You have my service, but I am curious. This…task…you've given me, is it for her sake…or for yours?"

Marceline pressed her ear harder against the door._ 'What are they talking about? Why is Dad asking for help from someone like him?'_ Hunson remained silent.

His guest spoke again. "I see. I'll be on my way then."

Marceline stepped back from the door. It creaked open and a light bluish man walked out. His dark business suit and slick black hair enhanced the sly look from his eyes. He glanced over at her with dark red eyes and smirked, a single sharp tooth hanging over his lip. "Hello there, little girl."

She crossed her arms. "I'm eighteen."

The man leaned forward slightly, an amused look on his face. "To someone like me, you are still a child."

Marceline took a step back, glaring harshly at him. The man smirked again and began walking away. He looked back, his eyes holding contempt. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting." He then disappeared down the hall.

Marceline scoffed. "What a jerk."

She walked into the dining hall. Her father greeted her with a smile. "Marceline, are you ready for supper?"

She nodded and sat on the far end of the table across from her father. "What was your meeting about?"

Hunson nonchalantly folded a napkin on his lap. "Nothing important." A line of underlings flowed from the double doors leading to the kitchen. A small buffet was spread across the table.

When the underlings disappeared into the kitchen, Marceline spoke up. "So you're telling me that you met with that idiot, the Vampire King, over 'nothing important'."

Her father glared at her over the bowl he grabbed. "Marceline, drop it."

She sighed and reached for a small platter of food. "Whatever."

As they neared the end of their meal, Hunson wiped his lips and stood. "Marceline, come with me for a second." Eyebrow raised, she followed him.

They walked down the hall and entered a door near the end. The red door creaked closed as they approached a small stand in the middle of the room. Marceline looked around the room, awed. Decorative paintings lined the walls. Menacing demons from before her time stood with pride over their foe, each of the fallen being the demon before him. Her father's picture seemed modest compared to the more ravenous ancestors.

She stopped beside her father as he reached for the weapon on the stand. "This, Marceline, is known as the Abadeer Family Battle Axe. Every generation has held this battle axe and either succeeded or failed to take the thrown by it. Once the current leader feels that their child is old and powerful enough, they pass on the axe and wait until the child has trained with it enough to battle. Then a tournament is held for the child to prove itself, with the final match being against the ruler. Should the child win, the thrown is passed to them. If not, the ruler finds a suitable victor." Marceline stared at the large axe in front of her with slight awe and disgust. She looked back to the pictures.

Sure enough, a bright grey axe was held in each victor's hand. She turned to her father. He was holding the axe out to her, slight pride in his eyes. "Dad…"

"Marceline, I want you to start using this. Train hard with it. When you're ready, I will set up the tournament."

"But, Dad…I can't…"

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You can and you will. You hold more potential than any other demon I've seen. It is your duty."

Marceline was shocked by her father's response. His words actually held some encouragement. She gulped when he held the axe out again. She hesitantly held out her hand and grasped the long handle. The axe was lighter than it appeared. Marceline easily lifted it up over her head, inspecting it. The steel seemed to glisten in hunger, waiting for its next victim. Convincing herself to actually satisfy it would be a challenge.

She lowered it to her side as her father clapped. "Okay, to start your training, I've got a mission for you on the surface."

"Already?"

Ignoring her, Hunson continued. "A few traitors left for the surface a few days ago. So far, none of the underlings have defeated them. Consider this a warm-up for you." With that, he made his way to the door.

Before exiting, he looked back at her with an air of command. "I want you gone within the hour." The door shut coldly behind him.

Marceline looked down at her new weapon. She had never killed anything before, save for the annoying bugs on the surface when she was with Simon. She had no reason to. No underling was stupid enough to attack the daughter of the feared Hunson Abadeer._ 'Grow up, Marcy. These underlings are traitors to the Nightosphere. That's more than enough reason.'_ She took a deep breath and walked over to the closest wall.

Grabbing a vial of bug milk and sliver of chalk, which was present in every room, she drew the familiar face and splashed it with the milk. The incantation flowed from her mouth and the faced glowed and split the wall behind it in recognition. Covering her face from the portal's light, Marceline stepped out into a dark alley of the surface. Making her way to the streets, she began inspecting her surroundings.

Crumbled buildings decorated the sides of the streets. Trash and debris were scattered over long abandoned cars. Grass was covering large portions of the roads, making them nearly unrecognizable. Small vermin scurried back into their hiding places, away from her presence. Marceline scanned over the desolate street once more._ 'This looks…vaguely familiar.'_ She walked along the buildings, following the traces of memories.

Stepping around the edge of a tall, semi-whole office building, she spotted a small, faded toy shop. Her eyes widened. "Is that…?" Her mind flashed back eleven years ago. A lanky man runs up to the destroyed store, pushing his long white hair from his face. He rummages through the rumble, picking out a bright red teddy bear with long, slender arms. Pushing his glasses back into place, he rushes over to a child. She is wiping steady tears from her face, scared of the devastation around her. The man shows her the bear. Immediately smiling, she hugs the bear with everything she has. That bright red bear had the same smile then as its faded self did now.

Marceline swallowed the lump in her throat. Her father had reprimanded her many times before for letting these memories upset her, only allowing her to keep her precious Hambo on a whim. Life just seemed to want her to suffer._ 'Of course my mission would be here of all places.'_

Her brooding was interrupted by the sound of hollow metal hitting the ground behind her. Swiftly turning, she held the axe out in front of her. Slowly, an empty can rolled out from an alleyway. Her grip tightened. "Come out, now!"

A predatory chuckle resonated from the darkness. The hairs on the back of her neck stood. The clicking of boots came closer, soon revealing a dark suited man. "Well, well, what do we have here? Daddy's little girl finally flying from the nest?"

Marceline pointed the axe towards him, the blade shaking slightly. "What are you doing here, Vlad?"

Vlad chuckled at the sight before him, running a hand over his slick hair. "Such an offensive stance you have there, Miss Abadeer. Demons really are the violent bunch, but tell me dear, what are you going to do?" He sniffed the air loudly. "Your human instincts are beginning to kick in. I can smell it." He smirked as she took a step back. "What will it be, fight or flight?"

Marceline gulped. He was right. She could feel her heart racing with fear, something she never thought a demon should feel. _'Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of. He can't harm a demon, not under the treaty.'_ Marceline jumped as he walked toward her. Something in her brain clicked and she turned on her heels, running as fast as she could.

She followed the twists and turns of the city, jumping over piles of bricks and debris from fallen walls. She frequently checked over her shoulder, making sure she lost the vampire. She turned down a small alleyway, nearly running into the wall at the end. Out of breath, she sank against it, holding the axe close. She listened for the deafening footprints of her hunter. Hearing nothing, she let out a sigh of relief._ 'Lost him.'_

"Winded already? Pity. I was hoping for a better challenge from the daughter of Hunson Abadeer."

Her eyes shot open. She stumbled to her feet as a dark figure landed in front of her. She held up her axe, ready to strike. Cold hands shot out to her wrist and throat, slamming her into the wall. Her breath left her and the axe dropped to the ground. Her eyes shook in terror as red ones glared into her. "So this is it? The last being bearing human blood is struggling under my grasp, putting up so little a fight?"

Marceline grasped and pried at his fingers. She swung her feet, hoping to land a hit. "You…can't…!"

She gasped as his hands tightened. "You think that ridiculous treaty protects you? It was written so that this very moment could happen. Your father was quite insistent on it."

Her eyes widened. She stopped struggling, the shock paralyzing her. _'My…father…?'_

Vlad smirked. "Seems like 'Daddy's little girl' needs to grow up." Marceline felt her head being forced to the right and then… a piercing numbness.

_'W…what?'_ Her eyes lowered to Vlad. His face was buried in her neck. She felt his tongue first, then his lips. Her body began to feel as if energy was being stolen and replaced with something different. She grasped weakly at the hand holding her neck. _'He…he's taking…my blood…my human blood…what's left of…her!'_ She felt her will returning.

Summoning up what energy she had left, she kneed the indulging vampire in the stomach. The force knocked his head away from her neck and she scraped her nails across it. Hissing, the vampire dropped her and stepped back, holding his face. Marceline landed flat on her stomach, not strong enough to pick herself up. She clutched her neck, blood flowing between her fingers. Pain racked her body.

Vlad straightened himself up, eyeing the girl. "Foolish girl. It would have been easier for you to behave. I could have finished it quickly, but I think I will let you lie here and watch as the rest of your humanity pools around you." With a low chuckle, his body vanished in a flock of bats.

Marceline felt her body get heavy and the pool grow beneath her. She looked over and reached out to the axe, grasping its handle. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled it towards her. _'Daddy…'_ Her vision began to blur. She heard something rustle in the distance, but didn't have the strength to check it out. As she fell into unconsciousness, she felt the hand on her axe being covered by something warm.

The last thing she saw was a blob of pink.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Kill Vlad. Kill Vlad. Kill Vlad.'_ Those were the only words that she heard from the darkness. Her body felt numb and cold. Marceline stared off into nothingness, her mind replaying the attack over and over.

_"Your father was quite persistent on it."_ It couldn't be true, could it? Her father may not have been the best, but he was certainly above planning an ambush on his daughter's life.

Marceline draped an arm over her eyes. None of it was making sense. _'Kill Vlad. Kill Vlad. Kill Vlad.'_

This voice was getting irritating. "Shut up, will you?" From under her arm, she caught a glimpse of light in the distance.

Lifting up her arm, her eyes adjusted to the morning light entering from a thin window at the top of a cracked wall. The grey ceiling of a rather large room alerted her that she had been moved. She shot out from under a ragged cloth used to cover her. Her legs buckled as she did so, forcing her back to the floor. She grabbed her head, intense pain stinging her temples.

A glass of red liquid was shoved in her face. "Drink this. It will ease the pain."

Taking the glass, Marceline chugged its contents. It was sweet and the pain began numbing almost instantly. "Thank…" She went to hand back the glass, coming face to face with a wad of pink goo, "…you?"

A smiling face formed in the blob. "Glad I could help."

Marceline screamed and dropped the glass. She shuffled back against the wall, wide eyes on the sight before her. "W-w-w-what are you?"

The blob stuck out a numb. "Please don't move, your wound is still open." It moved forward.

Marceline swept a foot towards it. "Stay back!"

The blob was taken back. It pulled back, seeming to exam itself. "Oh my, I guess this form would be a little shocking. Why don't we try something else, hm?" The blob began to twist upward.

Marceline watched in awe as limbs began to form. Next, the face and body became more defined. It took on a slender, feminine form. Her face developed a gentle expression with eyes showing understanding. Makeshift hair fell from her head; two thick strands falling on either side of her head and down her chest while the rest fell down her back. The blob walked over gracefully to the discarded cloth and wrapped it around her body, securing it to function as a dress.

She turned and held out her arms for Marceline to inspect. "Better?"

Marceline eyed the new being in front of her. "You look…human…but how?"

The blob looked down at her hands, opening and closing them as if she were testing them. "I wouldn't call it human exactly, more like humanoid. I found some old books from the previous civilization and this was the form their ancestors took. The books described the ones with this form to be 'feminine', having a sleeker body and lighter voice than the other form. My nature and actions matched how those in this form would operate, so I became this 'female'." She pulled lightly at the dress. "They typical wore things like these, except more elegant and beautiful."

She walked over and knelt in front of a still awed Marceline. "Now would you trust me?"

Marceline gaped at her smiling face. Despite her obviously being some form of mutant, she had an air about her that told Marceline that she could be trusted. After all, she had cared for her after Vlad's attack. Marceline nodded.

The girl's smile widened and she stuck out her hand. "What's your name?"

Marceline cautiously shook her hand. "M-Marceline."

The girl brought a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Marceline, huh? Could I call you 'Marcy' instead?"

Marceline was taken back. She hadn't been called that since her mother died. Hearing it again made her…sad?...happy? She couldn't decide as a wave of emotions flooded her heart.

The girl tilted her head, donning a small frown. "Marcy?"

This time, her heart fluttered. Marceline placed a hand over her heart, gripping her bloodied shirt. The girl's voice actually held…concern…for her. It sounded so foreign. The last person to show sincere concern for her well-being was her mother. The underlings in the Nightosphere only cared for themselves, asking about her out of fear of Hunson Abadeer. Her father couldn't have cared less. Yet a complete stranger chose to care for her of her own free will. This was definitely happiness. "Yeah…yeah, okay."

The girl brightened at the agreement. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Marceline in an ecstatic hug. "Great! I'm so happy!"

Marceline blushed at the contact. Why did everything this girl do remind her of her mother? Her eyes began to water and she sank into the hug, burying her head in the girl's shoulder. She felt the girl's grip loosen and a hand began stroking her head.

The girl's smile softened as she felt Marceline's shoulders heave lightly. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Marceline pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes. The girl placed reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore."

The girl stood and offered a hand to her. She helped Marceline to her feet and to a stool behind a metal table. She then walked over to a small contraption made of a metal box and funnels leading up to and through the ceiling. She grabbed the glass from the floor and held it under a valve poking from the box. Turning a knob, a red substance began filling the glass. Marceline felt her throat burn as she watched. The girl offered the substance to her. Marceline grabbed the glass and hastily downed its contents. It was absolutely delicious, cooling her throat as it went down.

The girl laughed as she licked a mustache of substance from her lips. "Glad you like it."

Marceline handed her the glass, eyes unconsciously asking for more. "What is it made of?"

The girl filled the glass once again and placed it in front of Marceline. "Basically, food coloring and milk. I've made alterations to where the milk's molecular structure has bonded to the food coloring, making it impossible for them to be separated."

Marceline nodded as she finished off the second helping. "How did you manage to find fresh milk in this wasted town?"

The girl patted the machine behind her proudly. "That is my little secret."

Marceline shrugged and began fiddling with the glass, kind of hoping for another round. The girl scurried around the table and gently grabbed Marceline's chin. "What are you-?" She winced as the girl tilted her head to the side.

"Looks like your bandage needs changing." She released Marceline and walked off to find another bandage. For the first time since waking up, Marceline took notice of her injury, running a hand over her bandage. She looked around the room for any reflective surface.

The room was littered with glasses and tubes of various shapes and sizes. Most were empty and scattered across the counters and floor. Mysterious fluids filled some, and she was pretty sure one of them had winked at her. The walls were covered in old pictures from before the bombs. Happy families and prosperous cities were only memories now. A shelf of books rested in disorder on the back wall. On one shelf she spotted a small Victorian style hand held mirror.

Walking with more strength than before, she grabbed the mirror with care. Holding it up, she took in her new appearance. Her once grey demon color now had a bluish tint. Her eyes were still dark, but with a hint of red in the light. A fang now hung over her lip, the other becoming visible when she opened her mouth. Her eyes shifted to her bandage. A small line of red decorated it. Gulping, she hesitantly peeled it off. The two bloody dots stood out in strong contrast to her skin. She ran a finger over the partially scabbed wounds, a little blood trickling down her neck. Marceline grimaced.

"Here we are." The girl walked over with a fresh bandage, small cloth, and bowl of water. She led Marceline back to the stool and gently dabbed the wet cloth against her neck, wiping away all traces of blood.

Marceline watched as she rung out the cloth, the water turning slightly pink. "By the way, I never got your name."

The girl dunked the cloth in the water, looking deep in thought. "My name, huh?" She brought a wet finger to her chin in thought. "I…don't know. I've never really had the need for one." She looked over to Marceline. "Any suggestions?"

Marceline crossed her arms and sat back against the table. Her mind raced for the perfect name for her new friend. One name seemed to stick out from any other. "How about 'Bonnibel'?"

The girl tilted her head in wonder. "That was fast. Why 'Bonnibel'?"

Marceline blushed lightly and cleared her throat. "W-well, that was my mom's name. You two were the only ones who ever took care of me like this, so I thought it would fit." Her voice lowered to a mumble near the end.

The girl smiled softly. "I like it. Bonnibel Bubblegum it is." She rung the cloth and returned to cleaning Marceline's neck.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Bubblegum?"

The girl nodded. "I found a wad of substance that looked exactly like me when I was a blob. The wrapper it was in referred to it as 'bubblegum'. I figured that I could call myself that. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess." Marceline jumped when she felt the cold adhesive of the bandage.

Bubblegum gently rubbed the bandage to smooth it then gathered up the bowl and cloth to put away. "That should do it." After setting the supplies on a counter across the room, she turned to find Marceline rubbing her neck gingerly. Her face looked absolutely pitiful. Bubblegum walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Marceline lowered her head. "I've…changed…haven't I?"

Bubblegum sighed and rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I believe so. When I found you, you were laying in a pool of blood. Your bite marks show that a vampire attacked, but they usually don't leave a victim like that. I thought you were dead, but you took in a few breaths so I brought you here. I made that batch of milk just in case."

Marceline looked up curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What was your body's reaction when you saw the red milk?"

Marceline thought back to the delicious treat. "My throat felt dry and I got extremely hungry."

Bubblegum nodded. "That's a vampiric reaction. Vampires crave the color red. They can take pure red from anything."

"I thought that they drank blood."

Bubblegum shook her head. "Not really. They drink red from oxidized blood cells, meaning that their victim needs an open wound. When the red of the blood cells are drained, they begin functioning as white blood cells and clot the wound almost instantly. Since your red blood cells weren't drained completely and you bled out, I doubt you have enough white blood cells to rid yourself of those marks."

Marceline stared her, mystified. "How do you know all this?"

Bubblegum smiled sheepishly. "I taught myself to read and haven't stopped since."

Marceline nodded slowly, mouthing 'oh' in false understanding. Bubblegum crossed her arms. "There's one thing I don't understand, though." She leaned in close, face to face with Marceline.

Marceline leaned back, raising an eyebrow at her sudden curiosity. "What's that?"

Bubblegum reached up and thumped her on the forehead. "You don't look like a normal vampire." She turned on her heels and marched over to the bookshelf.

Marceline rubbed her forehead in aggravation. "Geez, no need to get angry about it."

Plucking a dusty book from the shelf, Bubblegum brought it to the table and began scanning through it. "Ah ha!" She pointed excitedly at one of the pages. "It says here that, once turned, a person is supposed to take the full form of a vampire." She mumbled as she quickly read the rest of the page. "However, vampires don't have the power to turn demons, ghouls and the like."

Marceline propped her elbows on the table, placing her chin in her hand in boredom. "Yeah, it's like a 'rock-paper-scissor' kind of thing."

She jumped when Bubblegum suddenly slammed the book closed. "So, you're a demon, then?"

Marceline returned her hand to her chin. "Only half."

Bubblegum blinked in surprise. "Half?"

Marceline nodded. "Yeah, my mother was human. My humanity was all I had left of her until…" She sighed, not wanting to remember. "So I guess that makes me half demon and vampire. Pretty awesome, huh?"

Her bitter sarcasm made Bubblegum pity for her. "Marcy…" Suddenly, something clicked in her mind and she began shuffling back through the book. She finally spotted the chapter she was searching for. Her eyes widened as she read through it. "It can't be…"

Marceline stood up and leaned across the table. "What's wrong?" Her eyes fell to Bubblegum's book. An illustration at the top of the page showed a picture of a dark figure standing in the midst of a burning landing. One half of it looked demonic, the other half like a vampire. She turned the book towards her and began reading. Her eyes widened at the final line.

_'It shall be the harbinger of the end of hope, destroying stability and order and ruling in its place.'_

Marceline looked up at Bubblegum, both of their eyes as wide as possible. Marceline's breathing quickened and she cast her eyes back down to the brooding figure before her. _'W-what is this?'_


End file.
